For the Love of Video Games
by Pozagee
Summary: Sweden and America are just a couple of guys that like to play video games. A Sweden is Pewdiepie, and America is Cry, fic. :)
1. Chapter 1

Finland was finally asleep. Sweden was glad; usually the smaller Nation fell asleep ridiculously easy, but tonight had been different. Apparently, Finland had received a lovely migraine that morning, and it had stuck with him for the whole day; therefore, when he came home from work, he had been a little man overflowing with stress and tension.

Finland had taken a few migraine pills, and had curled up in the bed, begging for Sweden to come join him, so they could spoon.

Finland and he had laid there for a long amount of time; about an hour later, Sweden had felt Finland's breaths turn slow and steady, and that was that.

Sweden had then maneuvered himself out of the bed in a way that would be considered ridiculously comical and awkward. Afterwards, he grabbed some clean clothing, and disappeared into the family room, shutting the door behind him.

All of the doors in their apartment had been sound-proofed, though not for the reasons Finland believed (the reasons Finland believed being that they didn't want Sealand to wake up due to their...nighttime interactions). No, Sweden had had the doors and walls sound-proofed, to make sure no one knew of his secret...obsession.

None of the Nations knew of his love of video games; to them, he was Sweden: The terrifying dude that could cause even Russia to shy away...and Sweden—frankly—preferred to keep things that way. It wouldn't do for the other Nations to find his one weakness and exploit it.

He sighed heavily. And a weakness it was.

In video games, he could be who he truly was: A funny guy, that was absolutely terrified of anything supernatural, or that surprised him.

Someday, he hoped he could tell Finland, and maybe even Sealand...but he wasn't sure if they would love this part of him, as well as the parts they already knew.

Sweden knew he shouldn't be thinking of such things, especially right before he started making videos; these things always made him depressed.

He walked over to his computer, starting to boot it up. He flicked the switch, turning on the WiFi, before going over to the mirror he had positioned on the wall.

First, he stripped off the nightshirt he was wearing, replacing it with a t-shirt with a fist on it, and a pair of sweatpants. He then proceeded to mess up his hair, before parting it on the side, slightly. The glasses came off, and a set of headphones came on.

The last adjustment: Sweden smiled, clearing his throat a bit. "H-how's it going, Bros?" He nodded; perfect.

O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O

Meanwhile, halfway across the globe, America was undergoing a similar, shocking transformation.

America had been addicted to games for a long time—basically, ever since "Pong" came out. As a Nation, watching video games evolve over the years had been a fascinating experience. I mean, you start out with something like "Pong" or "Pac-man", and then you get "Mario", and then you get "Ao oni", and then "Amnesia"... And there were so many other games in between the ones mentioned, that were so amazing.

And America had played every single one of them—the good and the bad.

His love of video games had been more out-in-the-open, than Sweden's, however.

England had scoffed, saying that, "video games are for lazy people," and "wouldn't you much rather be playing polo?" The other Nations didn't really get it either (even Japan—who loved video games as well—found his obsession strange).

Therefore, America created a cover.

He smiled as he pulled on a sweatshirt, and flipped up the lid of his laptop. He pulled on a set of headphones. He cleared his throat, pulling a Coke out of his mini-fridge. Coke always had the opposite effect on him than it had on other people; it made him calm and relaxed.

He smiled slightly, as his desktop picture appeared: It was an all white creature with two legs, two eyes, and a line for the mouth. A swish-like line, that was almost Nantucket-like was popping out of it's head.

America smiled even bigger as a speech bubble appeared as well. "Sup."

O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O

**_A/N XD I'm sorry, I just HAD to!_**

**_I'll continue, if you want!_**

**_Anyway, please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweden hated Swedish internet; it—like most of European connections—was ridiculously slow, and it made it really hard to play games like Amnesia, which took forever to load. Even some of the larger Happy Wheels levels took several minutes to fully pop up.

Getting Youtube to work was especially a drag, as it took up a lot of space.

One of the worst experiences he had had, was when he, Ken, Max, and InTheLittleWood had all tried to play Bloody Trapland. He had only managed to get in once, whereas Ken and Max were in there basically the whole time. InTheLittleWood was in England, so he had issues too; but at least he had been able to stay in for the majority of the time.

It was easiest to set up a connection with Ken, or Cry. Most of the time, American internet worked really well, so there wasn't too much freezing, or being kicked out (though it seemed that every time he played with Cry, the later would always manage to find a bug).

One of his favorite team-ups, had been the three-way, between Ken, Cry and himself. Cry's calm and optimistic manner always balanced out how insane he and Ken could get. Playing Scott Pilgrim vs. The World had been made 1000x more fun with the other two.

A sudden bubbly-like beep sound emanated from Sweden's computer; a chat bubble had popped up, from Cry.

_Cryaotic: Hey, what game u wanna do 2night?_

Sweden responded with _Idk…maybe Portals?_

_Cryaotic: Nah, we just played that not too long ago. And I just got done playing Façade, I REALLY don't want to play any more of non-horror games._

_Pewpewpewdie: Okkkk…..something with zzzzzambies thens? ;)_

_Cryaotic: YES._

_Pewpewpewdie: Which one? WOMANS POWERZ or L4D2?_

_Cryaotic: Left for Dead 2, definitely._

_Pewpewpewdie: Witt da BEST BUGS EVVVAAA!_

With one last _lol _from Cry, Sweden fired up the game, initiating a connection.

After what felt like _forever, _the game finally finished firing up. He turned up the brightness of his screen, and the volume on his mic.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Sup bro?"

Sweden laughed. "Stupid Swedish internet."

When Cry spoke next, you could hear the smile in his voice. "If that's the worst thing you've had to deal with, then it's been a pretty good day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's kick some zambie ass!" Sweden brought up his webcam, and quickly signed in the game. "You in?"

"Nope, it's frozen…"

Sweden smiled. "You should be nicknamed the "Crying Bug," or something."

Cry laughed. ""Crying Bug"!?"

Sweden sighed, as though put-out. "Your games always bug out! And…well, you're Cry."

The American laughed again. "Whatever you say."

Sweden's fingers flew across the keyboard, doing some set up stuff, before he shot into the game.

"CRYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?!"

"I'm COMING!"

"Oh-KAY!"

After a few more minutes of Sweden complaining, Cry's dude materialized. "Finally!" He quickly turned the camera on.

"Ready to kill some zambies?!" Cry asked in a deep voice. Sweden smiled.

"Yes! Do you wanna do the intro, Cry?"

"Sure!" Cry cleared his throat, as though it was some great feat to mimic the Swedish man.

"H-how's it goin' Bros? My name is PEEEWDIECry!" Sweden laughed.

"Epic intro!"

"Why thank you."

"Alright…so let's go!"

O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•O

**_A/N I don't play too many video games…like I mostly play Smash Bros, Mario Kart, some Sims, etc. So…if my fellow Bros could help me out then that'd be great! I probably won't go too in depth into the gameplay, because this is mostly about humor and friendship, and not Pozagee f***ing up game descriptions XD_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing!_**

**_Anyway, please review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are they?" America murmured into his microphone, his brow lowered in concentration. They hadn't encountered any zombies yet, so they were prepared for them to attack at any moment.

"I don't really know...oh...wait...aren't they normally, like in the main thingy?" Pewdiepie asked, as his character lumbered onto Cry's screen.

"The main thingy...?"

"Yeah, like their village square, or whatever."

America took a drink of his coke, reclining in his chair more. "I don't know...they're just sort of everywhere..."

Pewdie's character suddenly spun on the spot, coming to stand directly in front of America's.

"Well, since those party crashers aren't here to ruin our fun...let's have a little...spooning...and drenching...or something..." Pewdiepie made kissing noises, as he pushed the character's face through America's.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" America laughed, before pushing his character forward as well. "Won't Marzia be jealous?"

"Who?"

America nearly fell out of the chair laughing. "You know, that cute Italian girl that you share your house with?"

Pewdiepie laughed as well. "Oh yeah, that one. He-she's in Italy right now visiting her brother."

America raised an eyebrow. Either Pewdiepie had just inhaled a ridiculous amount of sugary candy before they started playing, or he was drunk. It could be both, but he was pretty sure that candy did not mix well with beer.

"I didn't even know she had a brother."

There was a brief pause, before Pewdiepie laughed (did he sound nervous?). "Yea-hea-hea...His name is...Lov...ino...Lovino..."

Now that caused America to pause. The way Pewdiepie had been acting lately was odd. It was almost as if he was worried about something, though America had no idea as to what. And then that fake-sounding story about Marzia going to spend some time with her brother...

"Pewdie." America said seriously, pushing his character to stand right in front of Pewdie's, facing his. He laughed slightly. "You're face is ridiculously derp-y." The Swedish man went to interrupt, but America continued, "Pewdie. Is there something you need to tell me, sir?"

"Duh, uh, um, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" America roared. Afterwards, he barely mangaged to hold in his laughs, as Pewdie continued to stutter (and it was even more pronounced). America knew that people thought of "Cry" as a very calm man, with a very level voice. He loved to startle people on occasion, and Pewdie was just a ridiculously easy target.

"Come on, sir, admit it. You play for the other team," America laughed good-naturedly.

Pewdie heaved a heavy side. "Fine, you caught me. But it's not called being gay, it's called-"

"-being fabulous. Come on, Pewds, that's an old one."

Pewdiepie huffed. "An oldie but a goodie."

America rolled his eyes. "Should we get back to the game?"

"Sure, why not-"

"CHARGE! CHARGE INTO FREEDOM!" America shouted, as he charged forward. Pewdie laughed.

"Why do you always chaaaaaarge?!" America could hear Pewdiepie's smile in his voice. "I'm just gonna go over there." America turned around, watching as Pewdie went back into some alley.

"We need to have, like, some code-sound, or something, if we see the zombies. Like...an elk." America smiled. He liked trolling Pewdie as much as he liked shocking him.

"What the fuck?! What does an elk sound like?"

"I don't know...I think it barks...?"

"Like ARR ARR ARR?"

"That's a seal!" America entered a building looking around. "Found the safe zone."

"Cool...Any zombies yet?"

"Oddly enough, no." And it was indeed odd. In DayZ, you had to run forever to find your teammate, let alone the zombies. But here, the maps were rather small; the zombies and such usually appeared right away. "Wait, what was our sound?"

Pewdiepie was quiet for once, before he said, "An eagle."

America couldn't help but smile. His National symbol. Sometimes he loved that Swedish guy.

"Nice. Ca-CAW!" America crowed.

"Uh, that sounded like a chicken."

America stared at the screen in shock, as though Pewdie could magically see his expression. "I think I know what an eagle sounds like. I live in 'murika after all." The Swedish man laughed.

"Fine, fine. No eagles, no elk-elks-whatever. How about...a fox."

"A fox."

"Uh, yeah!" Pewdie sounded very excited about that particular development. America drank the last of his Coke, knowing he'd need it, in a minute.

"What does the fox say?"

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" Pewdie shouted into the microphone. "What does the fox say?"

America returned with, "Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! What the fox say?"

Pewdie countered with, "Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What the fox say?"

Together, they finished the song with, "Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

**_A/N Think I'm gonna end it here Bros. Well...this chapter. XD_**

**_Elk: Sweden's National Animal_**  
**_Eagle: America's National Animal_**  
**_Unicorn: Scotland's National Animal_**  
**_Fox: Does what it wants._**

**_Anyway, please review. XD_**


End file.
